


Snippet 1

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Future T'Cherik, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You'll marry him one day." N'Jobu states serenely. The news banner announces the state visit of King T'Chaka accompanied by his son. Erik watches disinterested. "Baba, you keep saying that."





	Snippet 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos everyone has taken the time out to leave in the previous entries. I have gathered them both into a series for easier perusal. I will get round to replying to everyone in due time. Please forgive any typos or discrepancies in this. I am typing it up at work x

"You'll marry him one day." N'Jobu states serenely. The news banner announces the state visit of King T'Chaka accompanied by his son. Reels of T'Challa as he disembark the plane, standing at rest next to his father, shaking hands with the President and the First Lady repeats themselves. Erik watches disinterested.

"Baba, you keep saying that." He huffs. And Baba does. He keeps telling him that one day he will marry the young Prince, that he will see Wakanda. Baba won't let him change the channel ever since the royals arrived in America.

It's almost three now. Power Rangers should be coming on soon. Erik looks over at Baba to ask if he can watch his show but stops, frowning. "Why are you sad?" He asks.

N'Jobu gathers his son into his arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "Remembering things can some times hurt." He smooths a gentle hand over his brow. "I will be fine, don't worry."

On the television, the King is smiling as he addresses the press. Erik sneaks a glance to the clock. It's two past three now. "Tell me about Wakanda again?" Erik leans into N'Jobu's arms, content to let the familiar stories of his father's homeland wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
